darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Maven Mirkana
History Read in common with a country accent from the outskirts of town Greetings, I am Maven Mirkana, and I am somewhat a prisoner in my own home. You see, when my twin sister and I were born, there was one major difference between us: I was born with red scales on my neck and arms, and she was not. Although we came into the world at the same time, we've led very different lives. Our parents, Katy and Steve Mirkana, are small town nobles, heavily invested in apples and apple derivatives, and I don't think you need explaining as to how small town folk can be when something strange happens. Ma and Pa think I'm something strange, and so they keep me out of sight. I think if they could get rid of me altogether they would. And that folks, is my life - stayin' outta sight so as not to bring unwanted attentions on the family. My dearest sister Melonie has led a life of wondrous adventure and exploration while I have led a life of solitude and isolation. I was given history books to keep me out of trouble, while she was hoppin' fences and 'borrowing' horses with the neighbor children. I was taught calligraphy, she was taught to bow and curtsy. I was told the walls of our home would provide me with the protection I needed, she was told it was our job as nobles to protect others. One of the many things my sister and I share is that we are both disappointments to our parents. My very existence bothers them, and she did not grow up into the proper young lady they had hoped for. Mel was never one for sittin' still. She was in and out of all kinds of trouble throughout our youth. There was the time she mixed some of the alchemist's remedies into the spiced cider on the winter solstice and the whole dinner party spent the evening in their chambers. And then there was the time she stole a puppy from the litter down at the Saw Mill, that's the inn in town. When Ma and Pa saw what she had done, they insisted she return the pup to its home, but the two of us begged so hard tears rolled from our eyes, and they eventually acquiesced. That's how we got Oliver. While Melonie was running around and having adventures, I was kept in my room on the top floor of the house, far from where any guests might catch a glimpse of me. She always came to me at the end of the day with a story. Sometimes they were small and consequential, and other times they were grand. To me, who only knew the manor house and its grounds, each story was like a tale from another world. Things that were bland to her were miraculous to me. A whole building dedicated to studying the world, with a wise instructor and eager peers all in the same room! She told me about schooling with impatience and annoyance in her voice, but to me it was a dream come true. Picking ticks off Oliver was a connection to the outside world for me and proof of their adventures down in the ravine behind the orchards. As a young boy, I wanted nothing more than to escape the confines of my home. I was trapped, with nothing but time and solitude. To fill the hours of my days I read everything I could get my hands on. When I read all the books in the house, Mel offered to fetch book on my behalf from the library or the school house. One time she came home with three copies of my favorite story: one in common, one in elven, and one in dwarvish. It took me the better part of the year to sort them out. Reading the same adventures over and over while my sister was out living adventures got me to thinking - if I can't explore the world outside my home, I can explore whole worlds from my home. Pa brought by some of his old army friends, those that he trusted, and had them teach me obscure languages. I read everything I could get my hands on, something for which Melonie was most instrumental. As I absorbed everything I could, I started to notice small patterns that held true across the vastness of the world. The same event described by 3 different authors would play out in 3 different ways... but there would be small, seemingly inconsequential details, that would remain the same. Certain words in wildly different languages would have uncommonly close pronunciations and connotations. Sorting out these patterns became an obsession of mine, one that would lead me to a truth of the world that seemed buried just below the surface. There exists a unifying language of the world, a magical language that uses speech, movement, and matter to construct statements of such force that they compel those that hear them to act. The right phrase in the language of magic could put a whole household to sleep, illuminate a room, or even produce a streak of fire. While this became my focus of my life, I still longed to see something beyond the horizon. My parents may love me in their own distant ways, but my sister and I are as close as peas in a pod, and she has never stopped fighting for me. She even figured out a system by which she could sneak me out of the house for up to two whole hours at a time! When we went out together I was such a simpleton that I attracted trouble from the other kids. It's like they could smell my social inexperience, and it drew them to me like dogs to a roast chicken. And when they did, Mel would stand up for me, even if it meant putting herself between me and harm. Once she even knocked one of the village boys down an old well we had been exploring because he was tugging at my heavy clothes. If it wasn't for a nearby woodcutter's son, Timothy might have died that day. That same woodcutter's son brought us back to our parents where we were in serious hot water. Eventually he would become a close family friend, and both Ma and Pa recommended him for squirehood and later knighthood. I think Korbal is the child they always wanted. They certainly tried to bend Melonie to their ways, but she wouldn't have any of it. They tried to marry her off more than once, but that would mean we would be separated so I was strongly against it. Perhaps it would have been different if she had liked any of the suitors they had brought by, but she didn't, and together we put a stop to them. Recently Mel has started working for a local magician by the name of Tallis Zentillith. She has brought back the most wondrous information from working with him. He has such a deep and rich knowledge of dragons, and the books she has borrowed, knowingly or unknowingly, have helped me understand the language of magic and given clues as to my 'condition'. Now I know I haven't spoken much about my condition, but much of my life has been spent hiding this information, so do forgive me if I am not forthcoming on that matter. It is no small source of shame for me, but I do think it may also be a source of power. If only I could learn the right questions to ask, I could sort it out once and for all. By now you've surly picked up on my rambling and disjointed nature. I connect things in ways others don't really get, and to them all, probably to you too, it seems like I'm jumping between unrelated topics or emphasizing bizarre details. If you understood the language of magic like I do, you'd see all these thoughts are clearly connected. The only person who seems to get me is Mel. I can see excitement, discomfort, or anger on her well before she decides to share it. She knows what I'm thinking before I open my mouth. I can tell when she's hiding things from me, which she's been doing a lot more often these days, but I love and trust my sister. If she's not telling me something, it's for a good reason. She's kept me safe this far, I just hope I can help her when the time comes. Personality Traits *Despite my noble birth, I do not place myself above other folk. We all have the same blood. *I believe words have power and am strongly drawn to ancient tales, writings, and prophecies. Ideals *Noble Obligation: It is my duty to protect and care for the people beneath me. (Good) Bonds *I will face any challenge for my family. Flaws *I secretly believe that everyone is beneath me. Features & Traits *Draconic Ancestor *Draconic Interactions *Draconic Resilience *Dragon Scholar *Linguist *Empowered Spell *Heightened Spell *Duel Wielder *Elemental Affinity Weapon Proficiencies *Dart, Dagger, Light Crossbow, Quarterstaff, Sling Tool Proficiencies *Dragonchess Set Spells *'Cantrips:' Create Bonfire, Fire Bolt, Gust, Minor Illusion, Prestidigitation *'1st Level:' False Life, Magic Missile *'2nd Level:' See Invisibility, Web *'3rd Level:' Fireball, Flame Arrows Equipment *Signet Ring, Signal Whistle, Fine clothes, Bedroll, Tent (2 person) *Quarterstaff (Hooded lantern on end of staff) *Dagger Languages *Common, Dwarvish, Elvish, Orcish, Goblin, Draconic, Giant Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Characters Category:Human Characters